


Behind Green Eyes

by The_Gamer



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Jean-Claude is in the U.K. for a vacation when he meets a most charming little boy.Ten years later his boy needs him more than ever so Jean-Claude returns and makes Harry his human servant. Together they take over Hogwarts and begin shaping it and the magical U.K. to their views.Harry slowly comes to discover his true power and that he isn't as weak as he had always thought. He slowly heals and learns that even though he is different even from those around him that he is himself and that he is not a freak.
Relationships: Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Behind Green Eyes

Harry was wheezing and trying to catch his breath as he stumbled into the park. He didn't care if he was being followed anymore. 

"Jean!" He called he knew someone was close by and within hearing distance. "Jean!" 

A tall man with black hair and deep blue eyes so dark they resemble black at times. He had two sets of upper eyelashes which gave them the appearance of black lace his features were delicate but, there was no mistaking he was a man. He always moved with the fluid grace of a dancer. He was 5'11" and the most beautiful man Harry had ever seen.

The man wrapped Harry in his arms. 

" _Mon bijou_ , you are hurt badly." His voice was amazing and sent shivers down Harry's spine. 

"Kidnap me, Jean." Harry begged. "Please, I cannot take them anymore. If I return they will kill me. Take me away, please. Please, Jean." 

" _Oui, Mon bijou._ " Jean-Claude agreed he picked Harry up bridal style and walked him to a waiting limo nearby. They were soon inside and moving. Jean-Claude held the boy close to him. "Are you okay?" 

"No." Harry shook his head. "Jean, I have thought long and hard about this.... You said that when I was old enough you would mark me. Make me your Human Servant. I don't want all the marks right now but can't you give me the first three? I think those three would be okay." He coughed roughly and blood trickled out of his mouth as he clung to Jean-Claude. "Please, help me." 

Jean-Claude asked him a million and one times if he was sure then gave him the first two marks. He then gave Harry the third mark by biting him and eating some of his blood. He knew that now his little jewel would heal quicker and that he would survive these terrible injuries. He kissed Harry's lips gently and was shocked when the teen kissed him back. He'd known of Harry's preferences of course. He'd been the one to try and help Harry try to accept that he was gay but, he'd never hoped to dream that Harry would ever want him. He ended the kiss after a bit. 

"Do not fear, _Mon bijou_ , I will not let anyone hurt you ever again." Jean-Claude swore. 

He watched his jewel smile as he drifted off to sleep clinging to him.

* * *

Harry moaned as he woke his head was pounding. He blinked at the blue screen in front of him. Where had that come from?

**Vampire Mark Healing-10**

He frowned and then it slowly came back to him. He'd had Jean give him the first three marks. He nodded that made sense then. He got up having no idea where he was. He looked around but couldn't see Jean anywhere. He knew that it was daytime. He found his trunk there with all of his things. Well, everything except for his clothes. On the bottom of the bed, there was a pack of boxers, jeans, shirt, socks, and trainers. They were all clearly brand new. Harry gently picked them up and went into the bathroom. He was soon moaning as hot water rained down on him and he washed. It felt amazing to be getting clean for the first time all summer. When he got out of the shower he quickly dried and dressed. He was actually shocked that the clothes fit him perfectly. Then again he shouldn't have been this was Jean after all.

He was however shocked that he didn't need his glasses anymore. He stared at his eyes in the mirror for a long time. He started when someone was behind him brushing his hair. It was Jean. 

"What is wrong, _Mon bijou_?" Jean-Claude asked. 

"Nothing, I was just noticing that without my glasses that my eyes are the color of the Killing Curse." Harry explained. "That's the curse that killed my parents."

"I think they are striking, _Mon bijou_." Jean-Claude chuckled and gently brushed his lips over Harry's. "You looking striking. I do hope that you don't mind black clothing." 

"You know I don't, Jean." Harry said, turning around and wrapping his arms around the taller man. He missed the vampire's smile. "Jean, you didn't need to buy me these new clothes." 

" _Oui_ , I did." Jean-Claude stated, "You clothing was not fit to wear." 

"How are you awake, Jean?" 

"I did not die at dawn." Jean said and Harry could hear the smugness in his voice. "I slept for a few hours next to you but then I felt the need to get up and knew that I would get no more rest. I have ordered you breakfast. Then we must go to that bank of yours." 

"But, Jean..." 

Harry didn't get to voice his worry about Jean going out during the day as he was lead out into the room and sat at a table. Jean served him breakfast. It was an amazing breakfast and Harry couldn't even eat a third of it. He apologized but Jean just waved it off. 

"You need to eat." Harry said as he went and sat down in Jean's lap. He tilted his head to the side giving the man his neck. "Go on." 

"You are most kind, _Mon bijou_." 

Harry shivered as Jean bit him and began drinking. He noted that the vampire didn't take much blood. 

"You're blood is..." Jean tried to explain. "Are you sick, _Mon bijou_?"

Harry swallowed roughly and sighed getting up he went to his trunk and got a blood replenisher out of it. 

"Try this." He said handing it over. "It's a Blood Replenisher. I wonder if you can use it as food." 

"You need this, _Mon bijou_. You are as pale as I am." Jean said, brushing his lips over Harry's and loving the fact that Harry tried to kiss him back before he pulled away. "Please drink it and do not worry about me." 

Harry drank it but was still worried. How did Jean think that he was going to go out today? How was Jean going to make it through the day if he didn't eat? Harry was beyond worry and none of that worry was for himself or of his injuries.

* * *

Harry and Jean had met the limo in the car garage attached to the expensive hotel where they were staying. Jean hadn't come in contact with any sunlight so Harry was glad about that. The ride had been nice and relaxing. Then they'd gotten to Alley Harry was shocked to find that Gringotts had an Entrance for Vampires to use if they came during the day. No sunlight got in. They were soon sitting in a private room. 

Harry didn't understand much of this inheritance thing. He got a lot of money, houses, business, vaults, and the like sure but there was a lot of paperwork involved. Thank Merlin for Jean who did understand it. He was shocked to find out that thanks to that damn tournament he was now an adult. He quickly claimed his Lord ring. He was told that this would register with the Ministry as him being an adult and if they gave him a hassle to contact them here at Gringotts. Harry found out that he was the richest person in the entire Magical World. He was beyond shocked. He was also shocked to find out that his mother was actually a Pureblood from two Squib lines. 

That did nothing to prepare him for the shock that he owned Hogwarts. 

James Potter had been from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff lines. 

Lily Evans had been from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw lines. 

Harry idly wondered how his mother had ended up in Gryffindor then but then pushed it out of his head. He was related to his worst enemy. He could work with this he was sure he could. He could also work with owning Hogwarts. He was sure that with Jean by his side that he could do anything. He claimed everything in blood, which made him severely lightheaded. 

He was very glad when Jean took him back to the hotel. 

"I'm sorry, Jean." Harry said weakly. "Maybe we can do something tonight?" 

"Shh..." Jean whispered as he tucked him into the giant bed. "Rest, _Mon bijou_ , we have all the time in the world." 

That was the last thing Harry remembered before he fell into darkness once again.

* * *

When Harry woke he was alone. He frowned and got up there was a note on the table telling him that Jean would be back soon but gave him no information on where he'd gone and why he'd left him. Harry found some catalogs from the Alley on the table and quickly located the book stores. He filled out a few order forms and gave them to Hedwig. He was shocked to find that the window opened and he was able to let her out. She flew off into the night. 

Harry sat down with his first year Potions book and materials to take notes. This was going to be an important year for him so he might as well brush up.


End file.
